parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 25
meanwhile Simba Nala Chip Dale Gadget Monty and Zipper climb up the cliff Simba Nala you find my mother and rally the lioness and rescue rangers you find Fat Cat and his gang ill look for Scar Scar Sarabi Sarabi walks fourth with the hyenas snapping their hungry jaws at them Fat Cat ah Sarabi King Scar would like a word with you Sarabi yes Scar Scar where is your hunting party theyre not doing their job Sarabi Scar theres no food the herds have moved on Scar no youre just not looking hard enough Sarabi its over there is nothing left we have only one choice we must leave pride rock Scar were not going anywhere Sarabi then you have sentenced us to death Scar then so be it Sarabi you cant do that Scar im the king i can do whatever i want Sarabi if you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev but Scar angered by what she said knocks her out Scar im ten times the king Mufasa was Simba appears Scar Mufasa no youre dead Mepps is that Mufasa Fat Cat nevermind that worry about the rescue rangers Sarabi Mufasa Simba no its me Sarabi Simba youre alive how can that be Simba it does not matter now im home Scar Simba im surprised to see you alive and the hyenas gulp with nervous fear Simba give me one good reason why i shouldnt rip you apart Scar oh Simba you must understand the preasures of ruling a kingdom Simba are no longer yours step down Scar Chip you heard him pussycat step down you too Fat Cat Fat Cat hee hee hee we would but there is one little problem Scar Fat Cat is right you see them he points at the hyenas they think im king Nala well we dont Gadget thats right Scar Simba is the rightful king Simba the choice is youres Scar step down or fight Scar oh must this end in viloence i hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldnt you agree Simba thats not going to work i put it all behind me Scar well what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them Monty what is he talking about Fat Cat youll see Scar and so you havent told them your little secret well nows your chance who is responsible for Mufasas death Simba i am Gadget what Monty why would Simba be responsible for his own fathers death Fat Cat i know shocking isnt it but hey what can i say its the truth Sarabi its not true tell me its not true Scar you see he admits it murderer Simba no it was an accident Scar if it werent for you Mufasa would still be alive its your fault hes dead do you deny it Simba no Scar then youre guilty Simba no im not a murderer Scar oh Simba youre in trouble again and this time daddy isnt here to save you and now everyone knows why he corners Simba near the cliff and fire comes Gadget Simba Scar now this looks familiar hmm where have i seen this before let me think oh yes i remember you look just the way your father did before he died and he grabs Simba with his claws and heres my little secret he whispers in his ear i killed Mufasa Simba remembers in flashback seeing Mufasa fall from the cliff Simba no no he jumps back up the cliff and pins Scar to the ground Simba murderer Scar no Simba please Simba tell them the truth Scar the truth but the truth is in the eye of the behold and Simba chokes Scars neck Scar allright allright i did it Simba so they can hear you Scar i killed Mufasa Monty so thats what answers my questions Scar is the murderer and he sent Simba off just so he can get the throne Fat Cat discovered the truth hey well were gonna slice you to ribbons Chip not a chance Fat rescue rangers away suddenly hyenas jump on Simba and Scar flees the battle but then lionesses attack the hyenas Category:The Lion King Parts